


Shattered Stars

by AstudyinKhan



Series: Khan and Abigail Series [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Abigail - Freeform, Angry Sex, Captain Kirk - Freeform, Doctor McCoy - Freeform, F/M, Khan Noonien Singh - Freeform, Khan/OFC - Freeform, Leonard McCoy - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Spock - Freeform, Star Trek - Freeform, Starfleet, bones - Freeform, past fic reference, prison break - Freeform, relationship, second part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstudyinKhan/pseuds/AstudyinKhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Post-Across the Stars for You)<br/>After six tortuous months under the constant supervision of Starfleet personnel and the grueling tests she's been put through, Abigail sees a more than welcome face.  Much to Captain Kirk's dismay, the Augments are far from done with Starfleet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Stars

Khan walked calmly across the courtyard, eyes cast forward, sure to not draw any unwanted attention his way. He ran his fingers through his hair, smoothing back the fringe that had fallen into his eyes. One thing and one thing alone was on his mind as moved at a casual pace through the throng of people making their way home from work- he had to get her out of the Starfleet headquarters. She was being held in a rather inconspicuous place, right under many of the officers' noses, in fact. From what he had committed to memory she was on the 40th floor medical unit, having a multitude of tests run on her, just like Marcus had done to Khan. What a human thing to do, he thought, nearing the front doors of his destination, run tests on the things that are not understood; on the things that are _different_ . He ground his teeth together, striding across the lobby and into the elevator without being recognized. Khan smirked to himself, soon everyone would remember his name.  
  
The elevator dinged and the doors spread open onto a pristine white medical floor. Walking passed the vacant front desk, he considered the lack of Starfleet personnel and cut two corners before eyeing a nurse that was strikingly familiar. He pretended to be examining room numbers, "accidentally" bumping into the freckled woman and forcing his cheeks to burn with false embarrassment as he palmed her I.D. badge. Giving her an apologetic smile and raised hand in acknowledgement, he watched as the woman flushed and waved him off, soon to be aware of her mistake.  
  
Swiping the key card he had nicked off the nurse, Khan proceeded to make his way into the restricted wing saved for high risk patients. With each step he took he knew he was closer and closer to the room she was being kept in. Just as the automatic door to her room came into view, it slid open, forcing him to quickly sidestep and hide behind the wall of the empty hallway to his right. Doctor McCoy stepped out as Khan kept his eye on the mirror in the upper corner of the wall, and he listened intently as her door slid shut with a _shh_ behind the doctor.  
  
"Bones!" Long, quick strides echoed from the hall parallel to Khan's. "Fancy meeting you here!" came the familiar voice of the U.S.S. Enterprise's captain.  
  
"Jim, you can't be back here!" McCoy growled, grabbing his arm as he headed for the room anyway, the door whispering open before him.  
  
"And how's our number one patient today?" Jim asked unapologetically, continuing his ongoing flirt with the brunette in front of him.  
  
"Incredible, really. Two hours ago we broke her arm and the healing process is almost complete. What would take you and I months to heal only took her a matter of hours. I mean, she'll be a little weak for a day or so, but hell, only by her kind's standards."  
  
"Crazy," he could faintly hear, as if the captain were leaning over the patient.  
  
Every instinct of his being told Khan to run into the room and take back what was his, no matter the repercussions. But instead he waited, leaning back against the wall, inhaling the stifling scent of antiseptic and hospital linens. He would go in as soon as the two men left. Then he heard...laughing?  
  
"Oh, yeah? What's so funny, sweetheart?" came Kirk's voice, setting Khan's teeth on edge.  
  
"How bloody _daft_ you people are."  
  
 _Her voice._ A wide grin spread across Khan's face, pride clenching his fists as he inched closer to the edge of the wall to get a better look at the mirror which just barely reflected from inside the room.  
  
"What other tests do you have for little miss sunshine tonight, Bones?" Kirk asked, annoyance itching at his mind.  
  
"None. We have to let her body heal, Jim," McCoy replied, sounding hesitant as he glanced, unsure, at the tests for the next day. "Dammit, I don't like the way this girl plays with your mind!"  
  
"You make me sound so fragile, doctor," she muttered, “but clearly I’ve gotten to the two of you.”  
  
"You're way too gorgeous to be such a pain in the ass," Kirk remarked, moving back out of the small room.  
  
"Awh, you think I'm pretty?" The sarcasm was so tangible Khan could practically grab it out of the air.  
  
Kirk laughed and turned back. "Beautiful, sweetheart."  
  
Khan narrowed his eyes, sure of the charming wink that followed the captain's smooth statement. The sound of the door sliding shut behind the two men made his ears prick up. Footsteps slowly faded down the hall, another door sliding shut as the men left the wing entirely. All the lights overhead dimmed and although he knew they were alone, he forced himself to count to 100. Slowly, Khan emerged from his hiding spot, walking up to the door and swiping the stolen card.  
  
The _shhh_ of the doors didn't stir the woman from her meditation. Her smooth lids were shut over what Khan knew to be the most awe inspiring shade of gold, her lashes like a thick smudge of black charcoal on her pale cheeks. Dark brown waves cascaded down her shoulders, overlapping the Starfleet insignia covered hospital gown and presumably itchy blanket that was draped over her. Her long, manicured hands were pressed together in a pyramid beneath her chin, obscuring the excellent view of her long and elegant neck. She seemed to squeeze her eyes tighter shut, her brows knitting together.  
  
"Decided to run more tests after all, I see," the woman scoffed, refusing to open her eyes.  
  
"Clearly you don't," Khan remarked, dropping his leather bag at the entrance.  
  
The young woman's eyelids snapped open, revealing the all-knowing golden irises. She blinked in disbelief, shoving off the thin hospital blankets.  
  
"You can't be real," she whispered, standing from the bed shakily and dragging a hand that wasn't riddled with tubes over her face. "They finally fucking got to me. I wonder which drug it was." She laughed harshly, a dry, humorless sound.  
  
“I’m not dead, you know," Khan sighed, suppressing the urge to roll his icy eyes at her.  
  
"No...no you're not. But you might as well be. Frozen in a cryotube in America," Abigail spat out, punching through the side of a monitor that wasn't beeping. "They've got me talking to the bloody air!"  
  
Khan languidly moved forward, clamping a hand over her mouth. Abigail's eyes widened and she stopped talking. Her legs wobbled slightly beneath her with the after effects of some drug, and he allowed her to sit on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Now, if I remove my hand, will you talk quietly so that I can get you out?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Abigail nodded mutely, watching as Khan lowered his hand and continued to keep his eyes locked on hers. “H-how did you get out?” she whispered, relief washing over her as she realized fully that he was there. He had come back for her.  
  
“I will explain that later. Any minute the nurse I passed in the hall will realize who she bumped into and that her I.D. card is missing. Now get dressed.” He stepped back and tossed the leather knapsack at her, peeking into the hallway for anyone who may have entered during their conversation. There was no one.  
  
As quickly as she could without setting off any preset alarms that may have been in the machinery, Abigail extracted herself from the various i.v.’s and wires attached to her right arm. She pulled on the tight fitting pants and leather boots, wedging herself into the long sleeve black shirt and throwing the bag back at Khan who held out his hand expectantly.  
  
“We need to go,” he said flatly, every fiber of his being ready to leave the damned building behind them.  
  
Abigail took his hand and followed him through the twists and turns of the dimly lit medical wing, making their way back through the restricted access door. The pair made it into the elevator with only a distracted glance and a half-hearted “visiting hours are over” from the doctor on call. The front desk of the med wing was empty; not a soul in the echoing stairwell. As the elevator doors slid open again, exposing them to the lobby, he became suspicious. Nothing came this easily, not in his lifetime. They stepped out cautiously, looking around for any sign of surveillance apart from the dozens of security cameras.  
  
The tapping footfalls of two security guards immediately caught their attention as they neared the center of the room. The Starfleet insignia bloomed beneath their feet, and the two shared a look, agreeing silently how to play this out and get out scot free. Abigail led the way, being the more believable of the two when it came to public displays of affection. She walked backwards, facing Khan and pulling him towards the exit by the front of his jacket as she giggled, biting her lower lip. Khan let her lead him, a smirk etched onto his handsome face as he kept his body close to her’s, looking down at her through his lashes.  
  
The guards quickly approached. “Hey, you two,” one of them called, a short, round man in a Starfleet uniform. The other a taller man, but of no significant height and ordinary features.  
  
The couple turned, raising their eyebrows in surprise, Abigail bringing a blush to her cheeks. “Yes, sir?” she asked, biting the inside of her cheek. The two of them really were excellent actors, easily manipulating those around them and bending them to their will. Abigail in particular, who, with her shocking beauty and piercing gaze, could get a man to kneel at her feet in a matter of moments.  
  
The guards examined their faces, seeming taken aback by the normalcy of the pairing. “Where did the two of you come from? We were told that everyone had left for the day.”  
  
“Already?” she looked up at Khan in embarrassed confusion who shrugged in apology. “It’s a bit early for that, isn’t it?”  
  
The shorter guard looked at his partner. “Uh, yeah. I suppose it is. Only about seven, yeah?” He looked back at the taller man for confirmation and he nodded in the affirmative. “What are you two still doing here?”  
  
Abigail blushed and bit her lip, looking down at her feet and leaning against Khan. “Uh, well...we were otherwise, er, occupied.”  
  
Something in the guards’ minds clicked and they both seemed to blush, breaking eye contact. “Oh! Well, never mind then.” One nodded to the other who looked quite ready to walk away when his P.A.D. gave a soft chime.  
  
“Why did everyone leave early?” Abigail inquired curiously, keeping innocent eye contact with the guard who was talking.  
  
“Oh, just some nurse called in a report about a criminal who was on the medical floor. Khan or something like that. You two wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?” He observed their faces carefully.  
  
The two shook their heads in wonder. The guard nodded as if that was what he expected and half turned back to his partner.  
  
“Well, you two have a good evening then,” he sighed, nudging the other man who seemed to be frowning at the glass tablet in his hands.  
  
The couple turned to leave, getting a few steps closer to the door before hearing the inevitable, _“son of a bitch…”_ They kept walking, Abigail turning to walk in the same direction next to Khan, both of them knowing that they had been discovered.  
  
“H-hey! Stop!” The guard shouted, both of them pulling out their phasers from their hip holsters.  
  
Three blasts of energy shot forth from of of the weapons, hitting Abigail in between the shoulder blades and sending her to her knees; all fours. Khan reacted quickly, avoiding a blast and stepping back in front of the two men, and disarming them in one fluid movement. Side stepping the first, he moved behind the taller man, and shoving him to his knees before snapping his neck. By now the stubbier of the two guards had grabbed ahold of him with no luck. With two languid movements, Khan flipped the man onto the floor and crushed his skull between his large, elegant hands.  
  
Khan hurried over to Abigail, and lifted her up to her feet as she blinked in an attempt to focus herself.  
  
“We have to go,” he growled, keeping a grip on her arm as he quickly towed her out of the building.  
  
The two kept pace as they made it across the loosely inhabited courtyard. Abigail bit the inside of her cheek as her body gave a shudder from the after effects of the drugs that had been continuously pumped into her for months. Khan took notice, and watched as she pursed her lips together in displeasure. He watched how her body moved, similar to the sluggishness he had seen in her in the halls of the U.S.S. Vengeance. Slipping a hand into the inside pocket of his coat, he pulled out a neatly folded leather bundle, and handed it to her.  
  
“You remembered my jacket,” she murmured, pulling it on and refusing the urge to pull him to a stop.  
  
“Of course,” he deadpanned, keeping his eyes forward and maintaining a brisk pace as they continued on, nearing the older part of the city.  
  
The worn leather of the jacket smelled like him, and she pulled up the collar slightly to bring in the familiar scent. Khan rolled his eyes as if she were really foolish enough to believe that he would forget to bring such a beloved object. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her eyebrows perk up and he allowed the beginnings of a smirk to grace his lips.  
  
The two continued on in silence for a while, Abigail letting Khan lead just slightly only for the fact that she had no idea of where they were going. They made a couple of lefts, a handful of rights and quickly found themselves in the older district that was largely populated by people who lived immensely in the past. The buildings were generally three to four stories tall; flats and duplexes inhabited by those who usually lived alone with a handful of older couples. They had been walking for at least thirty minutes, never stopping in their continuous journey to only Khan knew where. Abigail figured that Kirk had gone back to her room by then, finding her empty bed, the dead guards down stairs in the lobby; blood pooling around the head of the corpse. The newly appointed Admiral would call a press conference no doubt, their faces plastered all over the news, downloaded to software, on billboards. Abigail knew they had to get where they were going soon, or someone would recognize them.  
  
“Where are we going?” Abigail spoke up, looking up at the building that Khan had stopped in front of.  
  
“Here,” he supplied, walking up the stoop to the front door and unlocking it with a key that he had pulled from his pocket.  
  
The Augment stepped inside before she could protest and heaving in a sigh she followed. The flat was fully furnished, but unlived in. Everything was perfectly organized in its place, nothing seeming to stand out because of the pristine housekeeping. The ceilings were high, high enough that Abigail could easily have another person standing on her shoulders in some places. The wallpaper was simply patterned , but bold in color contrast. Khan seemed perfectly at home in his own way, kicking off his shoes and peeling off his coat as if they were going to stay a while. She followed him up the thin staircase, wary of the echoing hardwood floor beneath her lithe feet. He turned to the left at the end of the hall, pushing open a door that seemed to lead to a living room. The same wall paper decorated the walls. The curtains were drawn tightly shut over the entire far wall, floor to ceiling, which must have been a sheet of glass overlooking the street. It didn’t appear as though the flat had any up or downstairs neighbors which seemed to suit Khan nicely.  
  
He flicked on the wide television screen, flipping to a news channel where a woman reporter seemed rather frazzled. The building behind her was the headquarters of Starfleet there in London where they had just come from. A few people behind the woman were wearing Starfleet uniforms and walking hurriedly. Suddenly the sound came on, echoing around the large room.  
  
“I’m here at Starfleet headquarters where there has been a sighting of the infamous war lord, Khan. He was last seen by a nurse on the medical floor, and again in the lobby where he was caught by video cameras violently killing two guards. It is believed that he was here to rescue his partner in crime who was undergoing extensive medical testing at the time, Abigail Soong. Khan and Abigail were both supposed to be in custody for their previous crimes against Starfleet, some while aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise merely six months ago.”  
  
The footage went to a petite blonde nurse with a splatter of freckles across her tear stained face. Her lower lip began to tremble as her watery, brown eyes blinked innocently.  
  
“I was on board the Enterprise when Khan and Abigail were captured. I remember she was unconscious and brought straight to the Med Bay where we did extensive blood work. She broke a guard’s nose on her way to the brig and after they got out her and Khan…” Her face became terrified as she remembered the horrors of that voyage. “Her and Khan killed so many people.”  
  
The camera was now on Admiral Jim Kirk, captain of the Enterprise. To his right was his first officer, Spock, and to his left, Dr. Leonard McCoy. Jim stood at the podium overlooking what was probably a crowd of reporters.  
  
“Khan and Abigail can’t have left the city yet. It’s advised that if you see these two criminals to contact Starfleet immediately. They are a threat to international security and we will find them.” A picture of each of their faces flashed up onto the screen along with a number to call. The images disappeared and the camera zoomed in on Kirk’s aggravated face. “If you two are watching this: we will hunt you down to the ends of the galaxy. Nowhere you hide will be safe, and you should be very afraid.”  
  
The camera held focus for a second before dissolving into the reporter’s face again.  
  
“Abigail and Khan are considered to be armed and dangerous. Do not approach them if you happen to come in contact with these criminals. Contact Starfleet officials immediately. Once again this is-”  
  
The screen went black and Khan sat in a chair facing away from Abigail. His arms laid slowly on the arms of the chair. Blowing air out of her nose in a sigh, she moved around to face the man before her. His face remained pensive as she placed her hands on the small portion of the arms that were not otherwise occupied and leaned forward slightly to get a better look at him.  
  
“What are you thinking?” the young woman pondered aloud, feeling his body heat radiating off of him. He was not happy.  
  
Khan didn’t say anything, just continued staring through her as she stared back into his handsome face. Slowly, gently, Abigail placed her hands on his shoulders, sliding them down to take his hands in her own. She brought his fingers to her lips, watching the thoughts pass quickly through his pale eyes. Determination. Anger. Revenge. Relief. Fury. Hatred. Passion. Fury. Exasperation. Animosity. Impatience. Annoyance. Fury. Fury. Fury.  
  
Abigail dropped his hands, placing her own on his shoulders as he began to rise from his seat. Suddenly his eyes locked on hers, the rage fiery and piqued in his gaze.  
  
“Do. Not. Touch. Me.” Khan’s low voice shook, attempting to shake her resolve.  
  
She stared coolly back, pressing down on his shoulders as she felt him tense to stand again. Abigail leaned forward, knowing all he needed was an outlet. Something to pour his anger into.  
  
“Oh yeah, tough guy?” she murmured, raising her eyebrow at him. “What’s your plan?”  
A spark flared behind the ice in Khan’s eyes. “To split Kirk’s skull,” he ground out, eyes not wavering from hers. “He threatened my family.”  
  
“He can’t _touch_ us,” Abigail argued, sinking down onto her knees, straddling his lap. “He is of an inferior species. His attempts were feeble at best the last time he tried to get rid of us.” She cupped his cheeks, tilting his face up slightly to look at her.  
  
Khan’s teeth clenched, remembering the look of fear in Abigail’s eyes before they had sedated her, fully believing that she would once again be crammed into the cryotube that once held her. His hands curled around the ends of the chair’s arms; his eyes averting from her intense gaze.  
  
“Look at me,” Abigail prodded, cupping his long neck in her pale hands and running her thumbs along his jawline. “Kirk’s threats are _hollow_ ,” she whispered as he raised his cold eyes to her’s.  
  
Khan examined her face, his teeth grinding together in an attempt to ebb the hot anger that had flooded his chest. Her eyes were locked unwaveringly on his own, a kind of determination causing her pupils to bloom, blocking out the golden iris. Each slow breath seemed to bring her body closer to his, and there was nothing that he yearned for more than to bend her over the nearest table and fuck his anger out until the two of them were reduced to a heaving mess on the floor. His tongue darted out to wet his lips as the two of them continued to stare at each other. There was something that she was keeping from him, something about Kirk that he needed to expose.  
  
“Are they?” Khan murmured, his voice low with his suddenly realized need. “Are his threats _hollow_?”  
  
Abigail’s eyebrow arched, her face not betraying her as she remembered what had happened three months ago. Nothing about what had happened was her fault, and she narrowed her eyes at the Augment before her. Did he know somehow?  
  
“Immensely,” she replied simply, her focus acute.  
  
“Then what are you hiding from me?” he inquired, eyes going cold and a new kind of anger building within him.  
  
“He kissed me.” Her voice was void of sentiment, and as she said the words she could see a new hatred beginning to blossom.  
  
Khan’s jaw shifted, his mouth slightly open as he looked away from her. The rage that she had been determined to channel out of him was back in full swing. His body grew tense against hers, ready to push her off and go to kill the man himself. Abigail’s fingers clasped his chin firmly, turning his head so that he had to look at her again.  
  
“It meant nothing,” she reassured him, making it apparent in her eyes of her distaste for the man.  
  
“You. Are. Mine.” His cold eyes locked back on hers as he watched her brow furrow. Of course she already knew that, but it was time he reclaimed what was his. He had been gone for much too long, and he needed the release that only Abigail could provide him with.  
  
His hands ran up the outsides of her thighs, curling firmly around her hips while her hands cupped his cheeks and pulled his lips to her own. Without hesitation, his tongue expertly sought entrance to her waiting mouth. Her hands tugged his shirt over his head quickly, tossing it over his head before bringing her lips back to his. Khan helped her shrug out of her jacket and shirt, kissing up the exposed skin as he went. His fingers traced down her spine, making her body shudder deliciously against him. She gasped his name as his teeth left distinct marks at the base of her neck; his tongue tracing over the sensitive flesh. Her fingers slipped beneath the hem of his trousers, causing his eyelids to snap open, a smirk growing on his lips. He stood, catching her back around the waist to steady her as she immediately kicked off her boots and pulled her trousers off.  
  
Abigail’s tongue slipped out to wet her lips before she went to work on Khan’s trousers, unfastening the clasp and tugging them down and standing again. His arms curled around her waist as he stepped out of the discarded clothing, easily lifting her thin body onto the desk by the window wall. He coaxed her hips up, removing the thin piece of fabric from between her legs and tossing them over his shoulder. Hooking his hands beneath her thighs, he tugged her to the edge of the table. With his lips at her neck, he slid two fingers between her legs, smirking at the astounding wetness that resided there. A sharp gasp greeted his ears at the entrance, and he quickly moved his lips to hers in an attempt to catch it. He pumped every aching moan from her that he could, pushing her over the edge of climax and back into his arms panting. Extracting his fingers from her, he grinned at her blissful expression, and rubbed his length slowly. She inhaled deeply, watching his hand at work between the two of them before placing hungry kisses along his jaw. There was nothing in any galaxy that she yearned for more than him.  
  
In one fluid motion he slid into her, his head falling back as he did so. Every nerve in his body was on high alert, determined to claim her as his own. His hips rocked in a steady motion against hers, pulling long moans from her throat. She grasped at his upper arm and shoulder, pressing her long body to his as she felt her climax coming again. All of a sudden he stopped, forcing her eyes to open and her brows to knit together in frustration.  
  
“You are mine,” Khan growled into her ear, snapping his hips against hers once and making her groan in pleasure. “Say it.”  
  
“I’m yours,” Abigail breathed, her lips pressing haphazard kisses along his elongated throat, “always and forever.”  
  
“Say my name,” he continued, his voice dangerously low against her ear as he gave another quick pulse of his hips.  
  
“Khan!” she gasped, her nails digging into his shoulders with frustration at his delay.  
  
“Again,” he ordered, beginning to pump his hips again, faster this time.  
  
“Khan,” she moaned out, eyes fixed on his euphoric face.  
  
“Come for me,” he murmured low in her ear, his hands holding her hips steadily as he rocked into her at a faster pace.  
  
Her climax washed over her, curling her toes and causing her to squeeze her thighs against Khan’s hips. Slowly she opened her eyes to watch the pleasure morph his features into a mask of ecstasy. It took her breath away every time, but boy, had it been a long time. She raised her hands to cup his cheeks and pull his lips down to hers. He grazed his hands along her waist, closing his eyes as their lips met.  
  
“Six months,” he murmured against her mouth, brushing her hair back from her shoulders.  
  
“More than six months,” she retorted, wrinkling her nose and grinning at his thick chuckle.  
  
Abigail carefully extracted Khan from herself, biting her lip at the protesting groan that sounded in near her ear. She padded over to where his shirt had landed and pulled it over her head, turning to meet his curious eyes.  
  
“What?” She grinned and walked back over to stand in front of him. “We have work to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far throw your hands up in the air and go "Woo hoo!" because I will every time I see another person has read this. It means so much that there are people following Khan and Abigail's journey through space. This and "Across the Stars for You" are also up on fanfiction.net and I'm under the same name, I don't know why I deemed that important, but your feedback is very helpful!!!!


End file.
